Coraline, Sarena Style
by Aneras713
Summary: Sarena's family has disappeared and April and Casey have moved her out of the city to help her cope. The move, however, only leads to danger and maybe to what happened to her family. Based on the Coraline movieverse with Sarena taking Coraline's place.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a fan of Coraline so one day I thought 'It might be cool to put Sarena in Coraline's place. After all Casey and April's last name is Jones and there's another way to say Sarenaty. If I just took out the guys, Master Splinter, and Klunk I'd have Coraline...with some twists.'

Raph:...This is the dumbest thing you have ever done, and that includes the feelings oneshot.

_glares _Thanks Raph.

Don: You know it's a school night right?

What are you? My mother?...and not that it's any of your business, but I happen to be doing well in my subjects.

Don: _mutters _so far.

Anyway the plot is: Sarena's family has disappeared so April and Casey move her out of the city to help her cope. The only problem is her new house is not all it seems. With crazy neighbors, a creepy stalker and his cat, a mysterious bricked up little door, a supposedly ancient doll that looks just like her, a wonderful other world, and a dangerous secret, there may be something tieing all this to her family's sudden disappearance.

Raph: _whistle unenthusiastically _great. what's next? A Harry Potter rip off?

**Raph!**

Raph: Sorry Rena.

Just shut up and do the disclaimer.

Mikey: Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything...and that includes Coraline.

Coraline

Chapter 1

One cloudy, gray afternoon about a mile from the town of Theatrum there stood an old large pink house known as "The Pink Palace". It was so large one person couldn't live in the whole thing so they had divided it up into four sections, one in the attic, one in the basement, and two in the main house. Currently only the attic and basement had been rented, but that was about to change. A moving truck drove up the hill to the house followed by a van that looked like it was from the sixties. A black cat watched as the movers brought in all the furniture and boxes then left. As they did someone came out on the small back porch.

It was a teenage girl with very fair skin wearing a pair green boots and a matching rain coat with a white and green school uniform underneath, definitely not from any school around there as their uniforms were all grey. Around her neck was the remains of a silver chain that had, at one time, carried a pendent around her neck, but had been torn off somehow. Covering the chain was a half finished green scarf that looked like it had been made by four completely horrible knitters, but with love in every stitch. On her left ring finger was a silver ring topped with an emerald and sapphire in the shape of a yin yang symbol. Her long hair was as black as midnight and reached down to just past her shoulder blades. Her large emerald eyes that looked as though they should have sparkled in the light instead had been dimmed with sadness. This girl was known as Sarenaty Jones, of course that wasn't her real name, but we'll get to that later.

Sarenaty walked down the steps of the porch to find something two of her new neighbors, she thought she heard their names were Spink and Forcible, had warned her family about.

"This old well has been there for years," they said. "It's extremely deep, make sure you stay away from it Serenity."

**Se**ren**i**ty, it wasn't even her name, but then again how many parents name their children **Sa**ren**a**ty? Finding a poison oak branch in the shape of a Y she used her magic to create transparent gloves, plucked the branch off, and stripped it of its leaves. Holding her new dowsing rod in front of her she walked through the long dead garden, out of the yard, and up a large hill nearby. The cat, who had been watching her the whole time, loosened a pebble from the rock he standing on as she passed by bellow. As it fell in front of her she stopped and looked up.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked. When no one answered she threw a rock behind the rock and the cat hissed as it fell near him. Surprised she ran through a large grove of apple trees and into a ring of toadstools. Usually she would be cautious of being in a "fairy ring", but right now she was too frightened by the noise to notice. Why hadn't she brought her dagger? The cat jumped on a stump behind her a meowed. She screamed and turned around. When she saw the cat she was furious.

"You scared me to death you mangy thing." Usually she was much nicer with cats, but too many things had happened in the past week. "I'm just looking for an old well, know it?" she asked. The cat just blinked. "Not talking huh?" holding her dowsing rod in front of her again she tried to channel a bit more of her magic into her. "Magic dowser, magic dowser." She chanted and spun in a circle in case anyone saw. Her magic caused the wind to swirl around her. "Show me the well!" A loud honk came from the woods behind her as thunder flashed, breaking her concentration. Above her on the hill was someone in a strange mask riding straight at her on a bike. "Get away from me!" She screamed as he raced toward her. She tried to hit him with her dowsing rod, but the strain of recent days had taken their toll. The strange grabbed the dowsing rod as she fell in the mud and stood on the stump where the cat once was, just staring at her. With her skills weakened there was no way she'd be able to make back down the hill without him following.

He removed his mask and asked "Ooh, let me guess you're from Texas or Utah, someplace dried out and barren right?" It was a boy about her age in a black jacket, gloves, and boots. His hair was short and brown like his eyes and he had a goofy grin on his face. "I heard about water witching before, but it doesn't make sense," he explained. "I mean it's just an ordinary branch."

"It's a dowsing rod," she said furiously. She slapped him in the shin and grabbed the rod as he dropped it. "And I don't like being stalked! Not by psycho nerds or their cats!" She mimicked the way the leaned its head to the side.

"He's not really my cat, he's kind of feral. You know, wild?" he explained petting the cat. "Of course I do feed him ever night and sometimes he'll come to my window and bring me little dead things." Sarena sighed in annoyance.

"Look, I'm from Manhattan," she said.

"Huh?"

"New York City." This kid was getting more annoying by the minute. "And if I'm a water witch then where's the secret well?" she asked stomping her foot.

"You stomp too hard and you'll fall in it," he said. Sarena leaped out of the circle of toadstools and the boy cleared away some of the mud to reveal a round thing of old wood, obviously put there to prevent people from falling in. "See?" he tapped on the wood to show there was space underneath. "It's supposed to be so deep that if you fell in and looked up you'd see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day." He used an old fallen tree limb to lift up the wood causing the mud to come off it before setting it back down.

Sarena let up a small "ha," at his joke.

"Surprised she let you move in," he said looking at her new house. She looked at him in confusion. "My grandma, she owns The Pink Palace. Won't rent to people with kids." He turned back to her.

"What'd you mean?" she asked.

"W well I'm not suppose to talk about it," he stammered. "I'm Wybie, Wybie Lovat." He held out his hand to shake hers. While annoyed that he had changed the subject she shook it anyway.

"Wybie?" she asked.

"Short for Wyborne, not my idea of course," he said letting go of her hand. She flicked her hand to remove the dirt that had transferred from his glove. "What'd you'd get saddled with?"

"I wasn't saddled with anything," she said annoyed. Maybe it was years of her family saying it was beautiful going to her head, but she happened to like her name. "It's Sarenaty."

"Serenity what?"

"Sarenaty, Sarenaty Spl Jones," she caught herself. "Sarenaty Jones."

"So Spl's your middle name? It's pretty odd."

"No, it's Ren. My middle name's Ren."

"Huh." he dropped the middle name subject. "It's not real scientific, but I hear an ordinary name, like Serena, can lead people to have ordinary expectations about a person," he said petting the cat again. Sarena made a grunt of annoyance.

"Wyborne!" a voice yelled in the distance.

"I think I heard someone calling you Wyborne."

"What? I didn't hear anything."

"Oh I defiantly heard someone, Why Were You Born." She usually wasn't this mean to people, but this boy was so annoying he was making her eyes glow red and when her eyes went red it was time for someone to run.

"Wyborne!" The voice called again.

"Grandma," he muttered. He made a nervous laugh and said "Well, great to meet a New York water witch." He grabbed his mask and got on his bike not noticing her eyes. "But I'd wear gloves next time."

"Why?" she asked tapping the dowsing rod in her hand.

"Cause that dowsing rod of yours, it's poison oak." Sarena then noticed that her magic gloves were no longer there protecting her hands. She let a small yell and dropped the rod as her eyes turned back to green. They must have vanished when she lost her concentration on the dowsing rod. Wybie rode away leaving the cat behind. Sarena let out a small raspberry. This kid was making her act like a five year or like someone else she knew. The cat just shook its head and walked off.

Sarena's week kept going from bad to worse. You see Sarena used to live with her father, four older brothers, and cat, but her family wasn't human. Her brothers were mutant turtles and her father was a mutant rat. She and her brothers had been taught in the ways of ninjitsu, just as their father had learned from his Master Yoshi. Sarena herself wasn't completely human, she was more of a…mutant human. They lived in the sewers of New York and fought all kinds of bad guys like The Foot and The Purple Dragons. The mutation had also given her magical powers such as energy blasts from her hand or dagger. Back then she could be both a normal girl and a ninja sorceress, back then she was Sarenaty Splinterson.

One day however, about a week ago, Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, Master Splinter, even Klunk had all vanished, leaving her alone. The pendent that had hung around her neck had been pulled off leaving a broken chain behind. Their disappearance had drained her of most of her abilities and powers and the ones that remained took a lot of concentration to do. Seeing her like this her family's best friends April and Casey Jones decided to move her out of the city until her family returned. They still kept their apartment over April's antique shop, just in case. The two of them had taken a job of writing a gardening catalog and during the school year Casey would work as a gym teacher for Sarena's new school, but as it was still summer he was stuck writing the catalog. Not that she would tell anyone that she was now a washout ninja sorceress, being a water witch was a close as she was going to get.

Sarena dropped a pebble down a hole in the wood and counted. By the time she reached 40 she heard a splash from far below. 'They weren't kidding,' she thought as it started to rain.

* * *

**Don't you think it's a little too much like the movie?**

Leo: I think that's the point.

It is not too much like the movie, I just put in an entire sub plot.

Don: It's a bit like the movie, right down to the dialogue.

I've seen fics where people get the dialogue completely wrong. I wanted it to be correct, I'm a bit of a perfectionist. BTW If you don't recognize something it's because it's either about my TMNT universe or it's from a deleted scene that I decided to put in.

Mike: R&R!

Raph: If you have questions send her a PM yada yada yada You do know you have other stuff you're working on right?

I know, but I could always use some more thing to think about.

**Be prepared to wait even longer for your favorite story's latest chapter to come out folks.**

I HEARD THAT! And for your information I'm about half way through the next "Leo's Ordeal" chapter.

Raph: Yip freakin pi

I HEARD THAT!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, I thought I'd never get this done!

Raph: I was hoping you'd never finish it.

**Raph be nice**

Raph: How can sis, with her being...what she is?

You mean being an author who can make you suffer in the form of my choosing?

Raph: Yeah...Something like that.

Mikey: When are we gonna be in this?

One of the last chapters, maybe never. I still haven't decided yet.

Don: What's the point of all the foreshadowing if you're not gonna put us in.

I said I haven't decided yet.

Leo: Disclaimer: she owns nothing.

**Did you hear that TMNT has been sold to Nickelodeon?**

All but Aneras and Sarena: WHAAATT!!...

Coraline

Chapter 2

Sarena stared out the kitchen window the following morning. It had been raining nonstop since the day before and she was getting extremely bored. April was typing away on her laptop, anxious to get the catalog done. Sarena scratched at the poison oak rash on her hand and sighed.

"I almost fell down a well yesterday April," she said trying to get her adopted mother's attention.

Her reply was an "a huh."

"I would've died," she tried again.

It didn't budge April however as she replied with a "That's nice." Sarena sighed again. Her family's disappearance had affected her two best adult human friends as well. The only difference was that their way of coping was moving somewhere far away from home so that she wouldn't have any bad memories of her family and drowning themselves in their new work.

'Still say we should've just gone to the farmhouse.' She turned and said "So, can I go out? I think it's perfect weather for gardening."

"No Sarena. Rain makes mud and mud makes a mess," April replied typing away.

"April I want this place to look nice when the girls come to visit and that includes the garden." Sarena said. By "the girls" she meant Bonnie, Lilly, Peej, Kimra, Mitzi, and Kiki from school and Karai. Despite having become friends again the young ninja still didn't trust her old pen pal enough to go back to calling her "Kai". "You said that I could," Sarena said. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was when people broke their promises.

"Yes, but then we had the accident," said April pointing at the brace on her neck. Sarena felt a shudder go up her spine every time she saw it. It made her feel like a bad omen to everyone near her. First her family now April, someone must really hate her. Wow, that was a dumb statement, of course people did.

"Wasn't my fault you hit that truck." She replied defensively.

"I never said it was," April said going back to her laptop. "Either way we lost three days and we're barely going to make deadline now." Sarena sighed

"I can't believe it," she mumbled loudly. "You and Casey get paid to write about plants and you now suddenly hate dirt." What had happened to the jungle girl April from back in New York? The one Master Splinter had taught ninjitsu to.

"Sarenaty, I don't have time for you right now and you still have unpacking to do," April snapped. "Lots of unpacking!" Sarena couldn't take this anymore. April usually wasn't like this and she couldn't stand it.

"Why bother?" she asked about to storm out. "It's not like we're gonna be here forever. It's just until my brothers come back."

April sighed. "What if they don't come back?" she asked. Sarena paused. She hadn't thought of that. Just before tears started coming out April said "Oh, some kid left this on the front porch." She handed Sarena something wrapped up in paper.

When Sarena pulled off the tape holding it together there was a note that said

"Hey Jonesy,

Look what I found in Grandma's old trunk. Look Familiar?

Wybie."

She made a small noise of disgust and pulled off the rest of the paper. Inside was a small doll, about the same size as her Leo one, that looked exactly like her. It was even wearing miniature versions of her clothes. Sort of like one Leo made of her when they were five.

"Huh, a little me? That's weird," she mumbled suspicious. This kid was creepier then she thought.

"What's his name?" asked April. "Thank him."

"Wybie," she answered with disgust tossing the paper aside. "And I'm way too old for dolls." April rolled her eyes with amusement as Sarena started to walk out.

"And does that include your…" she started turning to face her friend. Sarena spun around and glared at her with her eyes burning a dim red. A clear sign to "back off before I do something I might regret." April's amused look turned into one of worry. Sarena's eyes returned to normal and she stormed off to Casey's study across the hall clutching the doll in her hand.

Unbeknown to her April sighed in defeat. The whole point of moving up here was to help Sarena cope, not to make her feel isolated. It was this dang catalog that was messing everything up. She hoped that once it was done Sarena might feel better. Maybe then they could try to be the family the poor girl deserved. With another sigh she returned to her work.

Sarena pushed open the door to Casey's study. "Hey Case," she said. Outside a bird cooed, she stared at it for a second before turning back to her friend. "How's the writing going?"Casey sat at a large computer typing away like April was, ignoring her. She tapped on the doorway with a "Hello?"

"Hello Sarena," said Casey turning around. "And Sarena…doll," he added confused. She stared at her new doll for a second as he turned back to his work.

"Do you know where the garden tools are?" she asked hoping to convince Casey better than April.

"It's uh…it's pouring out there isn't it?" he asked with a glance out the window. Honestly, who ever taught Casey how to use a computer should have to walk into a room full of Foot ninja with a "Hit Me" sign on his back…as long as it wasn't April. Sarena sighed in annoyance.

"It's just raining," she replied.

"mhmm, what'd the boss say?" he asked referring to April.

"Don't even think about going out Sarenaty Jones!" she fake yelled and shook her doll to imitate her friend.

"Then you won't need the tools." Sarena groaned in defeat. Back in the day Casey probably would've snuck out with her, but those days were apparently over. Looking at her through the computer screen Casey tried to think of a way to cheer her up. "You know, April says this house is a hundred and fifty years old."

"So?"

"So, explore it. Go out and count all the doors and windows and write that down." He handed her a notepad and a pencil. "List everything that's blue. Just please let April and I work." He turned back to the computer as Sarena sighed again. Having no other alternatives she unzipped her rain coat and left. Casey sighed. He would've liked to go out and help her garden, but he needed to finish this. He would kill to get Raph and the others back, not only to go back to New York, but to make Rena feel better. Ever since they disappeared it was like the light in her had disappeared too, leaving behind an emotionally vulnerable, homesick, lonely little girl. At least that's how April put it. "Guys, if you're out there," he muttered. "You'd better get home soon."

Sarena threw her rain coat on a nearby coat rack and nearly tripped on a bump in the rug. After many tries to get rid of it she went upstairs to a large set of fogged up windows. She rubbed a small space away for the doll and then one for herself. Looking out into the fog she wrote "twelve leaky windows" in the notepad before a drop of water hit it. Leaving her doll outside it she went through April and Casey's room to their bathroom. Pulling back the shower curtain to count the window she found bugs crawling all over the walls. Normally she'd ignore then, but her unstable emotions caused the Raph in her to come forth. Swatting the bugs away she turned on the tub water to rinse the remains off only to have theshower pour down on her. Turning it off she growled in frustration as she shook her head dry. Going down the stairs with the doll again she saw that the bump in the rug was back. Jumping from the second flight of stairs she finally stomped it out of existence with a smirk. When she hit it a door leading to a small room opened. Inside was a water heater with a sign that said "Hot Do Not Touch!" on it. She pulled out the notepad and wrote "one rusty old water heater" under "twelve disgusting bugs!!!". As she turned off the light switch as she left, all the in the house started to go out.

From his study she could hear Casey go "no, no no no no, NO!" When she looked back she that above the switch was a sign that said "Do Not Push". How had she missed that? Something was defiantly wrong with her. Turning it back on and closing the door behind her with an innocent look on her face she walked into the drawing room. Among the old antique furniture from April's shop was a box full of her snow globe collection. Placing her doll down Sarena shook the one from Central Park and thought of home. Placing all the snow globes on top of the mantel she saw a picture of a boy who had just dropped his ice cream on the ground.

"One boring blue boy in a painfully boring painting," she said as she wrote. Sarena looked around "Four incredibly boring windows, and no more doors." She reached for her doll and saw that it was gone. "Alright little me, where are you hiding?" She asked looking around. She finally found it behind a flatten box leaning against the wall. Sarena dropped her notepad to the ground and went over to pull it out from behind it. As she grabbed it she saw something behind the box. 'Huh?' she thought. Pulling the doll out she pushed the box aside. Behind it was a small door that was covered with wallpaper. Leaving the doll behind she went into the kitchen. "Hey April, where does the little door in the drawing room go?"

April sighed in frustration again and said "I'm really really busy." as she continued typing.

"Can you at least tell me where the key is?" Sarena asked. "I think it's locked." April let out a small, almost unheard, groan of frustration and turned around.

"If I open it for you will you promise to leave Casey and I alone for the night?" she asked. Sarena nodded and April opened a nearby drawer. After a few seconds of searching she withdrew an old black key. The part you gripped looking suspiciously like a black button. The two walked back into the drawing room and April used a box cutter nearby to cut the wallpaper around the door. Sarena watched with anticipation as April put the key into the hole and unlocked it. The doll looked on. The older girl opened the door and the younger's face fell when she saw that behind the door was bricks.

"Bricks? I don't get it," she said with disappointment. April sighed.

"They must've closed this off when they divided up the house," she answered.

"You're kidding," Sarena said as April got up to go back to her laptop. "And why is the door so small?" April turned around sharply.

"We made a deal. Zip it!" Sarena flinched back as April stormed off again.

"You didn't lock it," she muttered and, hearing April shut the drawer again with the key inside, turned back to the bricks with a sigh closing the door. She gathered up her doll and left.

* * *

That night, there was even more rain than earlier. Inside the house Casey was making dinner while April and Sarena sat at the table, April with her laptop and Sarena with her doll on a chair next to her. Casey started to dish out a disgusting looking green slime that Sarena was pretty sure was spinach. The one thing she hated more than the Ninja Tribunal or the Shredder.

"Oh my twitchy witchy girl, I think you are so nice," Casey sang. It was a nonsense song that Mikey had sung to her a few times before.

'At least Mikey's cooking was better than this,' she thought. She could only assume Casey was singing it to make her feel better. It wasn't working.

"I told you to get a laptop," said April interrupting the song. Casey sighed.

"They giving them away now?" he asked opening the oven door to reveal a disgusting casserole with who knows what in it. "My computer's fine just a dang power outage from the storm." As Sarena poked her "slime" with her fork she heard what Casey said, gulped nervously, shushed her doll, and put on an innocent looking face.

"I can't believe you didn't back up your files," April snapped shutting her computer. "Actually I can." Casey sighed again.

"The spell checker's gone screwy too. Maybe I have a virus," he said placing the casserole on the table.

Sarena sniffed it once and pulled back muttering "I think dinner might have a virus." Casey resumed his song scooping out casserole lumps and placing them on plates.

"Oh my twitchy witchy girl, I think you are so nice. I give you bowls of porridge and I give you bowls of ice, cream." Sarena usually ate what was given to her no matter how bad it was, even that one time when Leo accidentally made something that Don swore moved, but this week had pushed things over the edge. She pushed her plate away.

"Why can't I just cook?" she asked April. She was a great cook and had made most of her family's meals for years. Why they weren't letting her cook was beyond her.

"Sarenaty we've been through this before," April said using her full name, something she rarely did. "He cooks, I clean, and you stay out of the way." Sarena sighed in frustration. "I swear I'll go food shopping as soon as we finish the catalog. Try some of the chard, you need a vegetable." She pushed the plate towards the younger girl.

'This is chard? I think I'd rather have Leo's moving food thing,' she thought.

"Look Sarena," Casey said. "It's slime." He lifted up some of her "chard". "Or bedtime fuss pot."

'Where the heck did he get that name from?"

"Now what's it gonna be?" he asked. Sarena turned to her doll.

"Think they're trying to poison me?" she asked it and made its head nod. She gave a sigh and grabbed the doll as she went up to bed.

* * *

Once she was changed into her green nightgown, Sarena placed her doll on a chair next to her new bed and slumped down on the bed. The room looked completely dreadful, filled with unpacked boxes and painted a hideous pink, her least favorite color. She considered scratching at her poison oak rash, but decided against it. Sarena turned to picture of her human friends that had been taken on the day she left. It showed them in the gym where they had their martial arts lessons with a sign that said "Come Back Soon Princess!" She sighed.

"Don't forget about me guys, okay?" Seeing something sticking up from the picture frame, she sat up an angle where, coincidentally, the doll couldn't see what was happening and took it out. It was photo. Facing her was the back with a note that read:

"Sarena,

You actually thought you could leave without saying goodbye?

I thought you might want this, now that they're gone and all.

We all miss you, come home soon.

Kimra"

On the front of the photo was a picture of her and her family a few months before they disappeared. Sarena smiled and whispered "Thanks Kimra," before placing the picture behind the one of her friends. Reaching into a box next to her bed she pulled out her Leo doll and lay under the covers, clapping to turn off the lights.

She turned to her doll slightly and said "Goodnight, little me." She didn't really want her Leo doll to see her with the "little her", it would be like betraying the real Leo. Clutching her Leo doll to her chest she quickly fell asleep. She had a strange dream of the door in the drawing room opening and an ugly rat turning into a cute mouse before disappearing into the bricks.

* * *

Sorry about earlier, The guys are still in a state of shock. Nice going Rena

**I was just wondering if they had heard. I guess they hadn't.**

Yes it is a big shock, but you didn't have to blurt it out like that. Anyway, My practice test are over, I'm still working on "The Cat's Meow", and I still have absolutly no idea what to write for "Valentine's Day Spell". I'm not going to declare it on hiatus just yet. Maybe if I can't think of anything by 2010 I will, but for now it will remain in production.

**_muttering _More like preproduction**

What did you say?

**I said uh Kepasa?**

Please don't quote the Lion King.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, consider this a present for the new year. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Coraline, Sarena Style

Chapter 3

Sarena woke up to the sound of squeaking. Hiding her Leo doll under her pillow, she went the the other side of her bed and looked under it. Underneath was a little yellow mouse. It hopped out from under the bed and squeezed under the crack under the door. Sarena quickly reached into the box next to her side of the bed and pulled out her hooded cloak and mask. After what had happened the day before she had slept with her dagger in its usual place in its sheath under her sock. As she walked out of the room, she tied her hair back with her mask and clipped the cloak around her neck over her chain. Her doll watched her leave. She saw the mouse waiting at the top of the stairs and raced after it as it went down. She had no idea why she was chasing after a mouse, but she assumed it had something to do with her Mikey side. Why Mikey would chase after a mouse, she had no idea. When she entered the drawing room the mouse ran from under an old chair and ran through the crack between the wall and the little door.

'Dead end mousey,' she thought as she opened the door. The bricks were gone and the mouse was running down a long tunnel that led to another door. 'Woah.' When the door opened a blast of warm air rushed into her face. She considered going back to bed to her Leo doll, but curiosity got the best of her and she crawled down the tunnel to the other side. The tunnel itself shone blue and purple and was soft to the touch, almost cloth like. When she pushed open the door on the other side she entered the drawing room, the same one in her house.

"Huh?" she whispered to herself. She stood up and looked around, the only thing that had changed was the picture of the boy, it was now that of a happy boy eating an ice cream. She stared at it in confusion as a delectable aroma filled her nose. "mmm, something smells good." She turned to see a light coming from the kitchen and the sound of someone humming a strange tune. It sounded kind of like April. When she entered the kitchen, April was cooking something with her back turned to her.

'April?' she thought. April didn't cook anymore.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she asked. April turned. She had black buttons on her face in place of eyes and she didn't have the brace on her neck. Sarena backed away slightly in surprise.

"You're just in time for supper dear," the not April said.

'Why is she talking like that?' Sarena asked herself. 'It's almost like she thinks she's my...' She walked closer to the not April.

"You're not my mother," she said.

'I don't have one,' she thought. 'And even if I did...'

"My mother doesn't have..." She stammered at the word buttons, but the not April finished for her.

"B b b buttons?" She giggled. "Do you like them?" she tapped her right button eye. It looked a bit newer than the left one. "I'm your Other Mother, silly," she said putting down the bowl she was carrying. She turned to the stove. "Now go tell your Other Father that supper's ready." she opened the stove. Sarena looked at her confused by what was going on. The "Other Mother" turned back to the young girl as she put on her oven mitts. "Well go on. He's in his study," she said motioning to the door. Sarena walked in that direction, still keeping an eye on the "Other Mother". She opened the door to Casey's study. In place of his computer was a large piano and at the piano was Casey, in a ridiculous orange robe and orange monkey slippers, pressing a few keys.

"Hello?" she asked. The "Other Father", that's what she had called him right?, turned to her.

"Hello Sarenaty." Like the "Other Mother" he had black buttons for eyes. "Wanna hear my new song?" he asked.

"My father can't play piano." She was of course talking about Master Splinter, but Casey couldn't play either. The only ones in her family that could were her and Donny. Besides, she had heard Casey play before and she was surprised she still had her ears.

"No need to," he said as two white gloves came out of the piano. Sarena flinched in surprise. "This piano plays me." The two gloves covered his hands and turned him around to the piano. She reconized the song he was playing, her brothers had made it up a while ago when she was feeling lonely one day. She had sometimes hummed it this week to try to distract herself from everything, even though it didn't work.

_Making up a song about Sarenaty,_

_She's a peach, she's a doll, she's a pal of mine._

_She's as cute as a button in the eyes of everyone who ever laid their eyes on Sarenaty._

_When she comes around exploring,_

_Mom and I will never ever make it boring._

_Our eyes will be on Sarenaty._

"I'm sorry," she interrupted as the song ended. "But she said to tell you that the food's ready."

He turned and said "Mmm, who's starving? Raise your hand." as he raised his hand. The glove lifted up his other hand, smacking him in the face. Sarena giggled at bit.

* * *

The Other Mother placed the last of the food on the table and sat down. The two adults put their hands together and Sarena, not wanting to be rude, followed the suit.

The Other Father cleared his throat and said "We give our thanks and ask to bless our mother's golden, chicken breast." The two laughed at the joke as Sarena smiled nervously. The plates started to move as the Other Mother rang a small bell. The former turtle placed a small variety of food on her plate and took a bite of the chicken breast after sniffing it and determining that it wasn't poisonous. It was a habit she had picked up after Raph had cooked something when they were younger that had caused Mikey to have an epileptic seizure. They were lucky that time, afterwards Master Splinter had taught her how to determine if something was poisoned. If it smelled like burnt cheese and acid, it was poison.

"Mmm, this chicken is good," she said. She vaguely noticed that while the Other Father was eating, the Other Mother had nothing on her plate.

"Hungry aren't you?" The older woman asked. It was true, she hadn't eaten Casey's...whatever it was.

As she sniffed the mashed potatoes, a thought popped into her head and she asked "Do you have any gravy?" politely.

"Well here comes the gravy train," the Other Mother said as a small train carrying a small pitcher of gravy trudged by. "Choo choo!" she laughed. As the train reached her the gravy was raised up and poured onto her potatoes. After giving a sniff, she scooped some into her mouth.

"Another roll? sweet peas? corn on the cob?" Other Mother asked as the mentioned foods passed her.

It suddenly dawned on the girl that "I'm really thirsty."

"Of course," said Other Mother as the chandelier came down. "Any requests?"

"Kiwi milkshake?" she asked. A large green vial came down in front of her. She put her glass under the handle spout and pulled the handle down as the green creamy liquid flowed into the glass. When she was finished with her food, Other Mother took her plate away and in its place she put a cake. Before her eyes small icing flowers appeared around the cake with lit candles in them and the words "Welcome home!" appeared in the middle. "Home?" she asked confused.

"We've been waiting for you, Sarenaty," said Other Mother.

"For me?" the young kunoichi asked.

"Yep," said Other Father. "Wasn't the same here without you, kiddo." The whole other mother and father thing still had her a bit suspicious. She didn't have a mother and if that was her "other father" than why did he look like Casey and not Master Splinter?

"I didn't know I had another mother," she said playing along.

"Of course you do," Other Mother replied. "Everyone does."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. And soon as you're through eating, I thought we'd play a game." Sarena noticed that the older woman was tapping her fingers on the table impatiently, though her face said otherwise. This confused her.

"You mean like hide and seek?" the teenager asked.

"Perfect. Hide and seek in the rain." Okay, now Sarena was really confused.

"What rain?" At that moment a bolt of lightning struck outside as if out of nowhere, followed right behind by a clap of thunder. She flinched and struggled to keep a small squeak of fright in her throat. It then began to rain. "What about the mud?" she stuttered out, fearful of the thunder storm outside. She loved the sound of rain, but was scared stiff of thunderstorms.

"We love mud here," replied Other Father.

"Mud facials, mud baths, mud pies," Other Mother added. She took a hold of Sarena's poison oak hand. "It's great for poison oak." Sarena felt a small jolt from the touch of Other Mother's hand, like a flash of anger and fear. It wasn't coming from her, but...it couldn't have come from her brothers, that was impossible. Sarena pulled her hand back.

"How'd you know I..." she trailed off. That was enough. "I'd love to play," she said getting out of the chair. "But I'd better get home to my "other mother"." Playing along seemed to be her best bet right now.

"But I'm your other mother," she replied.

"I mean my other other mother. Mom number one?" She backed into Other Father accidentally. "I think I should get to bed," she ultimately decided.

"Of course sweetheart. It's all made up." Other Mother began to lead her out of the dining room.

"But..."

"Come along, sleepyhead," said Other Father turning off the dining room light. When they entered Sarena's room he turned on the light. It was now a lovely shade of green and all beautifully furnished, unlike her room in her new house. Little swan origami that Leo had helped her make months before flew up to her.

"Wow," she exclaimed.

"Hello Sarenaty," they said as they past. Other toys said the same.

"Hey, How's it going princess?" Sarena turned at the famlilier voice. It was coming from the picture on her bedside. It was moving.

"Where's your uniform?" asked the picture Lilly. Sarena's face lit up.

"Oh my goodness! How are my second favorite Turtles?" She climbed on to the bed and grabbed the picture. "I can't wait till you get here. You're all coming right?" she asked.

"We're already here Sarenaty," said the picture Kimra, who had spoken before.

"Gone to Oregon?" asked the picture Bonnie. Sarena placed the picture down and turned at the sound of a jar being opened. Other Mother placed her hand inside and scooped out some mud.

"Oh, the mud," She remembered as she reluctantly held out her hand for Other Mother. The older woman covered her poison oak rash with the mud. The jolt returned, but she tried to ignore it. She let out a small yawn and laid down in the bed as Other Mother tucked her in. She closed her eyes.

"See you soon," she heard them say as sleep carried her off.

_'Sarena!'_

_'Leo?'_

_

* * *

_

I can't believe this, it has been over two years since I started writing TMNT fanfiction. I remember when I wrote a chapter for "Sarena in Wonderland" on New Years.

Raph: Yeah, just to annoy us.

I thought you guys weren't going to show.

Leo: Of course we'd come.

**We wouldn't miss New Years**

Mikey: You weren't the only one there a year ago.

Don: Besides, we can't have you spend holidays alone.

Leo: No matter how much we hate you at times, or how much you annoy the heck out of us, you're still our friend.

Ahh, that's so sweet guys.

Raph: Yeah, and if you tell anyone we said it, we'll deny it.

What conversation?

**Exactly**

Now, on to business. I hope to get another chapter of something out before my birthday so keep your fingers crossed. Mid terms are coming up soon and report cards come out the day before my birthday, so I have to keep my grades up and if that weren't bad enough my math class has the maturity level of swearing 5 year olds. I'm not joking. Now I know it's a bit early but...

**All: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, Sarena here. Aneras has gone to her birthday party with some friends.**

Raph: She has friends?

Mikey: Besides us?

**Yes boys, she has other friends besides us. It's not that surprising.**

Mikey: Yes it is!

Raph: Next you'll be saying she has a boyfriend.

Don: She doesn't have a boyfriend does she?

**No she doesn't! Are you happy now!?**

Boys except Leo: Nope.

Leo: _face palms _The things I do for love.

**And you do it very well koi _kiss _Anyway Ani finished her 'Coraline' chapter before she left, don't worry the 'Valentine's Day Spell' chapter will be out on Valentine's Day as promised.**

Raph: Finally

**Quiet Raph. Actually, I'm surprised she finished it on time, what with that girl in her Math class throwing paper at her...along with the other nuts in her class.**

Mikey: _sings _At Acme Loonaversity they earn their toon degree. The teaching staff's been getting laughs since 1933. They're tiny, they're toony, they're all a little looney..._Sarena stops him_

**Mikey, do you want to get her sued?**

Mikey:...Yes?

**Anyway, Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything. Names were not mentioned to protect Ani's mental sanity.**

Leo: Since when do we call her Ani?

Coraline, Sarena Style

Chapter 4

Sarena stirred as she woke up. She sat up and stretched as she let out a yawn. She noticed that she was back in her room, it had been a dream. A strange dream. She could have sworn she had heard Leo's voice over the link. As she put her Leo doll back in its box she notice something on her hand, or rather, not on her hand. She gasped in surprise.

"It's gone. My poison oak, it's gone," she proclaimed. Maybe it hadn't been a dream. She raced down to the drawing room, but when she opened the little door, she found bricks again. 'huh,' A kettle whistled.

* * *

"It was incredibly real, April," she said. She was at the kitchen table with, thankfully, normal food. April and Casey were going around the kitchen fixing their own breakfast. "Only you weren't really you. You were my other mother." April poured herself and Casey coffee.

"Buttons for eyes, huh?" she asked. "Sarena, you only dreamed you ate all that chicken. Take your multivitamin at least."

'The only thing about my life that's still normal,' she thought. She had had to take a multivitamin after Don insisted and Master Splinter and Leo agreed.

"You were in the dream too Case," she said as April went to the refrigerator. He dropped some papers as he picked up his coffee. "You had wild-looking pajamas and orange monkey slippers." Casey laughed as he came up with his papers.

"Orange? My monkey slippers are blue." He held up a foot to show his point. "Psst. Can you get me some of that magic mud you were talking about?" He put his foot down. "Because I have a terrible case of writer's rash on my..." He reached for his behind.

"Ehemm." His hand stopped. "If the real Casey Jones would like his pages edited, he better wrap them up ASAP," said April, closing the fridge. Casey left. "Sarena, why don't you go visit downstairs?" She suggested. "I bet those actresses would love to hear your dream." The younger girl almost choked on her cereal.

"Miss. Spink and Forcible?" Sarena asked. "But you said they're dingbats."

April looked back with a small "mmm-hmm," and left.

* * *

Later on Sarena walked outside the front door. Back in her old school uniform, raincoat, and boots. She was about to walk off the porch when her foot hit a stack of packages. She picked them up, hoping that they were from her friends, but they weren't.

"Bobinsky, Bobinsky, Bobinsky." They all said Bobinsky. Smelling some horrific in the air, she sniffed around and found out it was from the, what she now presumed it was, cheese. It wasn't the poisonous smell Master Splinter had warned her about, but it still smelled unappetizing. She let out a small sound of disgust. Sarena noticed a sigh on the stairs that led to the attic with the words "Bobinsky, there," on it.

'How could they have missed that?' She thought. Careful to keep the cheese out of her face, she made her way up the stairs, not noticing the 'little her' watching from a nearby window. She knocked on the door at the top.

"Hello? I think our mail got mixed up," she called. When no one answered she tried again. "Should I leave it outside or?..." As she leaned against it the door opened, almost knocking her to the floor. The cheese went up in the air and she thankfully caught them all. The inside of the apartment was very messy and for some reason had a chicken, which clucked at her, but no sign of a human. "hmm," she mused. She didn't realize someone hanging down on the roof behind her.

"Secret," he said. Sarena turned. He swung down and closed the door as she ducked to avoid his long arm. "Famous jumping mouse circus, not ready." The man had pale blue skin, presumably from being out in a tank top and shorts in this unusually cold summer, and long mustache, and spoke in a Russian accent. In his left hand, he carried a beet. "Little girl." She wasn't little, she was a sophomore in high school.

"Circus?" she asked. "Oh, uhh." Remembering she still had the cheese. "I brought this for you." She held out the packages. The blue man smiled and dropped his beet, swinging down to grab the cheese. He sniffed them and sigh happily.

"Novecer," he said dropping the cheese.

"Huh?" she asked. Russian wasn't one of the languages she was fluent in.

"New cheese samples." He grunted and sung down to the ground in front of her. "Very clever using this mix up to sneak my home and peek at mooshkas?" He held up a cheese sample.

"Mooshkas?" she asked.

"The mice!" he exclaimed. He leaped over her back to the railing to begin a new work out in different positions.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Sarenaty Jones," she said, remembering to use her new name.

"And I am the Amazing Bobinsky. But you call me Mr. B because amazing I already know that I am," he said. He jumped off the railing towards the ground. Sarena gasped and ran to the edge. A fall like that could kill someone. Even she at her current situation would end up with a broken leg. When she got to the railing, there was no one on the ground. Bobinsky landed behind her and she turned around. "You see Serenity, the problem is my new songs go oompah, oompah." He beat his hand against his chest twice to emphasize it. "But the jumping mice play only tootle toot." he pretended to play the flute. "like that. Is nice but not so much amazing. So now I switch to stronger cheese and soon, watch out!" He took his cheese and made a salute. He turned to go but turned back to her. "Here, have beet. Make you strong." He handed her a beet and kicked the door open with his foot. "Do svidaniya, Serenity." he went inside his apartment and shut the door.

"Sa-ren-a-ty," she muttered. After sniffing the beet and determining it was not poisonous, she wiped it on her raincoat and put it in her pocket. She could probably make something out of it later. When she got to the bottom of the stairs and was about to head for the basement she heard something.

"Hey, Serenity!" She looked up. Bobinsky was wave to her. "Padase, wait!" He jumped down to her.

"No!" she covered herself with her hands as he came down. He landed right above her and moved beside her.

'I guess it is possible for someone else to survive that fall,' she thought.

"The mice asked me to give you message," he said.

"The jumping mice?" she asked.

"They are saying." He looked around to make sure no one overheard. "Do not go through little door," he whispered. "Do you know such a thing?" She thought about it.

"The one behind the wallpaper?" She wondered. "But it's all bricked up." He stood.

"Bah, so sorry. Is nothing." He walked back to his stairs. "Sometimes the mice are little mixed-up." he made a crazy sign with both hands and climbed up to the second landing. "They even get your name wrong, you know? They call you Sarenaty instead of Serenity. Not Serenity at all. Maybe I work them too hard." He disappeared at the last landing.

'At least the mice get my name right,' she thought and continued to the basement. When she reached the basement door, she knocked on the knocker. She was answered by three barking dogs, their little noses could be seen in the window. Now knowing why the door mat said "No whistling in the house," she backed up as the door opened. The dogs circled her as a plump old woman came out.

"Oh, cease your infernal yapping," she told the dogs. "Oh how nice to see you, Serenity. Would you like to come in?" She backed out of the way as Sarena and the dogs entered. "We're playing cards."

"Still Sarenaty, Miss. Spink," Sarena said as she shut the door.

"Miriam! put the kettle on!" Miss. Spink called into the other room. She inked and entered the other room. Sarena saw that she had been mimicking a poster of, apparently, Miss Spink and Forcible when they were younger. Sarena entered the other room as she took off her raincoat. She followed Miss. Spink as Miss. Forcible came out of the kitchen.

"April, I think you're being followed," she said putting on her glasses to see. Sarena smiled and waved at her.

"It's the new neighbor, Miriam. Serenity," said Miss. Spink. As the two talked, Sarena looked at the many posters of them around the apartment. "She'll be having the oolong tea."

"No! Oh, no, no. I'm sure she'd prefer jasmine." Miss. Forcible held up a jar of the said tea.

"No, oolong."

"Ah. Jasmine it is, then." She went to make the tea. Miss. Spink sighed and shook her head. "Come on boys." she shooed the dogs of the couch so Sarena could sit. Sarena looked up at a nearby self and was shocked to see many dogs in angle clothes.

"Are those dogs real?" she asked putting her coat down on the couch.

"Our sweet departed angels," Miss. Spink said as she sat down. "Couldn't bear to part with them, so we had them stuffed." She pointed to each dog and started telling her which was which as Miss. Forcible came out with her tea and a bowl of some sort of taffy.

"Oh, go on. Have one," she said setting the tray town. "It's hand-pulled taffy from Brighton. Best in the world." After she sniffed both the tea and taffy, she tried to pull a taffy off, but it was stuck. Many attempts to pull it off later, it somehow ended up stuck to the ceiling.

"I'll read them if you like," said Mis. Spink, having finally finished talking about the stuffed dogs.

"Read what?" Surely these woman didn't know...

"Oh your tea leaves, dear." They did know. "They'll tell me your future." She put on a purple, psychic looking hat. "Drink up then. Go on." Knowing how to properly read tea leaves from Friday divination classes, don't ask, Sarena drank the correct amount of tea and handed it to Miss. Spink. The older woman swirled the tea leaves and gasped at what she saw. "Oh! Oh, Serenity. Serenity, Serenity, Serenity. You are in terrible danger." Sarena's eyes widened.

"Oh, give me that cup, April," said Miss. Forcible, grabbing Miss. Spink's hat by mistake. "You're eyes are going."

"My eyes?" she asked grabbing the hat. "You're blind as a bat." She showed her friend the cup as Miss. Forcible put on her glasses.

"Well, not to worry, child. It's good news," she said. "There's a tall, handsome beast in your future."

'Leo?' the young girl thought.

"Miriam, really." Miss. Spink grabbed the cup back. "You're holding it wrong." She turned it the other way. "See? Danger."

"What do you see?" Sarena asked.

"I see a very peculiar hand," said Miss. Spink.

"I see a giraffe," Miss. Forcible insisted.

"Giraffes don't just fall for the sky, Miriam." As Miss. Spink finished talking, the taffy bowl finally fell, startling everyone.

"Well, what should I do?" Sarena asked.

"Never wear green in your dressing room." Too late for that.

"Acquire a very tall step ladder." ...Okay

"And be very, very careful." Sarena thought about it. What Bobinsky had said and now Spink and Forcible. What was going on? "Now, was there something you came to tell us?" Miss. Spink asked. She was about to talk, but decided against it, fearing they could intemperate dreams too.

"No. I guess not. Thanks for the tea, though," she said grabbing her coat as she stood.

"Tootle-oo."

"Cherry-bye." The dogs replaced her on the couch.

"Do you have any nice queens for Mummy?" she heard Miss. Forcible say as she left.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

Raph: I sure didn't.

**Raph, be nice.**

_Aneras enters the room_ What's going on here?

**Well, we didn't want to bug you on your birthday so we uploaded the story for you Ani.**

Ani?

Mikey: Don't ask.

Raph: And by we, she means all but me.

Whatever, anyway. Thanks Rena. As for you folks out there, I'm going to upload...

**Already did that.**

...Okay...My family got a dog in January, I just had a bunch of big practice test, and winter break is coming up so I'll have some more time to write fanfics. One a month people, keep your fingers crossed.

**All: Later!**

Raph: Just keep your dog away from Klunk.

Mikey:...Ani got a cat?

STOP CALLING ME ANI!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry this has taken so long. I've got the biology state test and finals coming up and I wanted this out before then.

**When are the guys going to be in it?**

I've decided that I'll put them in, just not yet. I'll keep you posted.

Don: Disclaimer: She owns nothing.

Coraline, Sarena Style

Chapter 5

"Danger?" Sarena wondered aloud as she walked up the misty basement steps. What could that mean? Everything seemed peaceful enough. The bit of divination for Miss. Spink and Forcible had freaked her out a bit, but maybe she was more disappointed about not learning anything about her family's whereabouts. She turned to go back into the house when she got the feeling that there was someone following her. Grateful she still had this ability; she let a small smirk grace her face and hid it as she turned around to walk down the garden steps. Sensing someone behind her, she tugged on the scope that was poking out of the mist and out came Wybie. "Great, the village stalker." She took off his mask and punched him in the arm.

Ow! I wasn't stalking you," he said rubbing his arm. "We're hunting banana slugs."

"What'd you mean we?" There was only one of him. Suddenly, his jacket meowed and out of it came the cat from earlier. It climbed out and onto his shoulder. "Ha, your cat's not wild. He's a wuss puss." What was wrong with her? She wasn't usually this mean. The cat hissed at her.

"What?" he asked. "He hates to get his feet wet. Jeez." He took back his mask and took out a pair of tongs. Putting the scope back under the mist, he returned to looking for slugs.

"So, that doll…" she began."Did you make it look like me?" It seemed a little too suspicious.

"Oh no. I found it that way," he answered, following a slime trail. "It's older than grandma." The cat leaped onto the car. Wybie turned back to her. "Old as this house, probably."

"Come on, my uniform? My boots and raincoat?" How was that possible? Her uniform was made when the clans were. That was within the decade. Wybie wasn't paying attention. He looked up and took off his mask.

"Hey, check out Slugzilla," He said showing her a slug between the tongs. She pushed the slug out of her face.

"You're just like them." He looked at the slug, not knowing what she meant.

"Huh?"

"I meant my parents," she said remembering what to call her friends. "They don't listen to me either." Wybie threw the slug away.

"You know, I've never been inside the Pink Palace," he confessed. Sarena looked confused.

"You're kidding."

"Grandma'd kill me. Thinks it's dangerous or something," he explained. Sarena turned to the house.

"Dangerous?"

'That's four people who've said that today. What's going on?'

"Well, she had a twin sister." He moved towards the house.

"So?" She followed him.

"When they were kids, Grandma's sister disappeared. She said she was stolen." The cat, who had been watching them from the roof, looked towards Sarena's window with surprise. Her doll was there.

"Stolen? Well what do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe she just ran away," he replied getting his bike.

"Wyborn!" called his grandmother in the distance. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, I gotta go." He put on his mask and, with the cat on his shoulder, rode away.

"Wait a minute," Sarena said, trying to get more information. But he was gone, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

Later that night, Sarena placed pieces of cheddar she had brought from home in front of the door. She was determined to prove that her dream was real, if only to hear Leo's voice again. With a quick look out the door, she jumped into bed, with her Leo doll by her side and fell asleep. She awoke, again, to squeaking. Hiding her Leo doll, she saw mice grabbing the cheese and leaving. Quickly grabbing and putting on her cloak and mask, as a ribbon, she followed the mice down the stairs and into the drawing room, reaching the door just as they entered it. The door on the other side opened as she opened the door on hers. She crawled through it and when heard the Other Mother humming. Following the sound to the kitchen, she found the Other Mother making something that didn't smell poisonous.

"Welcome back darling," Other Mother said, seeing her enter the kitchen.

"Hi," she replied.

"So thoughtful of you to send this nice cheddar, Sarenaty." She finished grating the cheddar she had left for the mice. "Would you go fetch your father? I bet he's hungry as a pumpkin by now."

"You mean my Other Father," Sarena confirmed. No one would ever replace Master Splinter.

"Your better father dear. He's out in the garden." That was going too far, her eyes glowed dimly red, but managed to keep it out of sight.

"But my parents don't have time to garden," she said playing along. Other Mother shushed her and popped a strawberry into her mouth. She just barely had time to sniff it. It was delicious. "Mmm."

"Go on," Other Mother urged. Sarena walked out the backdoor to the garden, which looked much more lively than the one back home. It seemed all come to life at once as she grew closer and the moon rose higher. As she opened the gate, humming birds flew around her and everything stared to glow.

"Wow." When she got to the platform in the middle, she saw the Other Father on some sort of centipede plow.

"Hey!" he called.

"I love your garden," she called back.

"Our garden Sarenaty." These attempts to be her parents were getting real old real fast. All she cared about was finding clues about her family. Suddenly, flowers came out of the ground and started nipping at her, causing her to tumble to the ground.

"Stop it!"

"Daughter in distress." He took a flower and made a trumpet sound. The flowers stopped as he came in front of them. "Tickle no more, you dragon snappers." The cenipied plow cut them and he gathered them into a bouquet. She stood and took the flowers.

"She says it's time for dinner, breakfast, food," she said not knowing what to refer it to.

"Hop on kiddo. I wanna show you something." He placed behind him and pulled a lever; a propeller came out of the centipede and lifted them into the air like a helicopter. The higher they rose; she saw that the garden was in the shape of her face.

"I can't believe you did this."

"Mother said you'd like it. Boy, she knows you like the back of her hand," He replied. Sarena sighed quietly.

'No she doesn't.'

* * *

"I love dinner-breakfast-food," said the Other Father. His plate was piled high with food as the Other Mother fed the dragon snappers in a vase. Sarena quietly ate, fingering the ring on her finger, being careful to keep it out of sight.

"Sarenaty, Mr. Bobinsky has invited you to come see the jumping mice perform after dinner," said Other Mother. "Your father and I will clean up while you and your friend head upstairs."

"My friend?" She didn't have any friends, besides April and Casey, both here and back home. All her friends were back in New York. Other Mother opened the door. Outside was Wybie. "Great, another Wybie." He nodded. She got up and walked to him. "Hello Why Were You Born." He waved at her. Why wasn't he saying anything. "Hello!" He nodded again.

"I thought you'd like him more if he spoke a little less. So I fixed him," explained Other Mother.

'Fixed him? I don't like the sound of that. But then again, this is what Raph would want to happen to Mikey.' Sarena thought.

"So he can't talk at all?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, I like it." The normal Wybie was too annoying to actually miss him talking.

"Now run along you two, and have fun," said Other Mother ushering them out of the kitchen.

* * *

She and Other Wybie walked on to front porch.

"You're really cheerful considering you can't say anything," she said. It was then that her instincts as a mother figure took over. "It didn't hurt did it? When she..." He stopped her and pointed above them. It looked like a blue balloon of some sort. They followed it up to Mr. B's apartment where it disappeared inside. She knocked on the door, which spun and threw them inside. Inside were several small cannons that popped out cotton candy and a chicken that made popcorn. In the center was a tent. While she got popcorn, there were several loud booms. Other Wybie had gotten lots of cotton candy stuck on him. He pointed at the tent, its door was opening.

"Lady and gentleman," Bobinsky's voice boomed. "For to tickle your eyes and ears and making hearts to thump..." Sarena and Other Wybie went inside. There was a circus ring surrounded by little bleachers. Two spotlights focused on the balloon as it entered from the other side of the tent. "I, Sergei Alexander Bobinsky, am introducing my astonishing, stupendulous and amazing jumping mouse circus!" The balloon circled the ring before falling into its center. It opened as it hit the floor, revealing many little mice in band uniforms that formed to spell 'Sarenaty'. Sarena giggled a little. A mouse on a parachute landed on a ball and conducted the performance. They formed a circle, star, spiral, and a double circle. A spiral platform lifted the lead mouse while the other mice climbed it. The lead mouse then rolled down it, the others jumping off as it came near. When it reached the bottom, the platform sunk to reveal Mr. Bobinsky. The two clapped in amazement.

"That was great," she said.

"Very, very thank you, lady and gentleman." He nodded to the lead mouse who conducted the other mice to go up Bobinsky's sleeves, before it itself rolled the ball up his arm and on top of his head, where he was then covered with Bobinsky's hat. Sarena stood.

"We loved it Mr. B. I was so...so..." she tried to think of a good word.

"Ah..." he helped.

"Amazing!" she wasn't kidding, she was genuinely amazed. How someone had trained all the mice to do that was beyond her. She was starting to wonder if he was a relative of The Rat King.

"You are very welcome anytime you like. You and also your good friends there." Other Wybie nodded in agreement. "Do svidaniya, Sarenaty." He took her hand and kissed it. She felt another jolt, like before. Where was it from?

* * *

After they got back to her room, she watched as Other Father took the remaining cotton candy from Other Wybie's head before Sarena closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_Sarena!_

_Leo? Where are you Leo? Leo!_

* * *

Raph: How long are you going to tease them like this?

Last time I saw you, you were going to kill me.

Leo: Don't get used to it. Don tranquilized him.

Yes, and I'm sure my threat to put him back in a dress did apsolutly nothing to help. Don't worry about the guys. I have plans for those boys.

**Whatever**

Mikey: You know, you could get these out faster if you stopped watching all those old shows on YouTube, like Cybersix.

Hey I like that show. Anyway, I'll update a new chapter before June 21st. It will probably be either "The Cat's Meow" or "Valentine's Day Spell", but don't get your hopes up for the latter. R&R!

**All: Later!**

And who knows, I might have the new "Coraline" chapter out soon too. _smirks_


	6. Chapter 6

Well my finals are done and I wanted to get this out before school got out.

**It'd go a lot faster if you stopped watching so much anime.**

I thought we were done talking about that.

Don: Nope

Leo: Disclaimer: She owns nothing.

Coraline, Sarena Style

Chapter 6

"Leo!" Sarena awoke with a start. She was sure that time, it was Leo's voice. He was there, he had to be, and maybe her other brothers and father too, maybe even Klunk. She looked around and saw she was back in her room. She groaned in frustration, but smiled when she saw that the cheddar was gone. Skitting to a stop in the drawing room, she tried to open the little door, but it was locked shut. Why was that?

* * *

"There were garden squash like balloon animals and snap dragons," Sarena said as April pulled into the parking lot at the company that published their catalog. They were dropping Casey off so he could present it. "Oh, and upstairs, I saw a real mouse circus. Not pretend like the crazy man's in our house."

"You sure you won't come?" Casey asked April, who was flipping through the binder that held their pages.

"Don't be scared Casey," she replied handing it back to him. "They'll love the new catalog. At least they'll love my chapters." Casey got out of the car as April turned to Sarena. "I did not call him crazy, Sarenaty. He's drunk." Casey went around the car to say good bye to her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, you dizzy dreamer." He grabbed her nose.

"Casey!" she laughed. That made her feel better, though she was still annoyed with them. Now that her brothers were gone, did they not think there was any proof of her words. They had always believed her before. As they pulled away, she watched as Casey got surprised by two wannabe actors coming out of nowhere.

* * *

A little while later, Sarena on the steps inside a uniform store watching April buy new gray uniforms for later this year. She sighed and fiddled with the green skirt of her much better Edogawa uniform. There was no way she could deal with a school that such tasteless uniforms, Kimra had always said that gray was so not her. Not to mention the website was junk. April looked at her and sighed.

"Sarena, don't you have anything to wear besides your uniform?" she asked.

"I do have my normal outfit, but it's too cold for me to have my stomach exposed," she replied.

'Curse global warming.' Then she saw it, right next to her. How had she not seen it before? It was a silver chain, one perfect for her pendent. She fiddled with the remains of the chain she had had since childhood.

"Don't even think about it." Sarena looked at April. She had her back turned to her and was talking to the cash lady, but it was obvious those words were for her.

"But April…" April wouldn't listen. The next words popped out of her mouth before she could stop them. "My other mother would get it." She instantly regretted it.

"Maybe she should buy all your clothes," April responded. She motioned for her to follow her out.

"April?..." she couldn't finish as she followed.

"So what do you think is in the other apartment?" she asked April halfway to the house.

"I don't know," April replied. "Not a family of Jones impostors." Sarena looked out the passenger seat window, refusing to look her friend in the eye.

"Then why'd you lock the door?"

"Oh, I found some rat crap and I thought you'd feel… safer."

'What? From a reminder of my father?' she thought.

"They're jumping mice April, and the dreams aren't dangerous," she reminded her.

'Just confusing.' But still…

"They're the most fun I've had since we've moved here."

"Your school might be fun," April said trying to cheer her up.

"With those stupid uniforms and that junky website? Right." Lilly had warned her that if the school didn't an efficient website, they didn't know what they were doing. April sighed.

"Had to give it a try."

It was raining when they got to the house and Sarena pulled her jacket up to keep from getting wet. April opened the frig to find they had next to nothing left in it.

"How do you feel about a mustard, ketchup, salsa wrap for lunch?" she asked as Sarena walked through the door with the shopping bags. Sarena placed them on the chair and closed the door.

"Are you kidding?" she asked. Mikey could make up something better. April sighed.

"Had to go food shopping anyway." She closed the frig. "Casey's planning something special." Sarena collapsed in the chair.

'Great,' she thought.

"You wanna come along?" April asked getting her bag. "You can pick out something you like."

"Oh, like the chain."

'That only cost ten bucks and I could have easily payed for with my own money.' April sighed.

"Look, Rena, if things go well today, I promise I'll make it up."

"April, the only thing that could make me happy is if my brothers walked through the front door." April opened the back door with a guilty face.

"Won't be long," she said closing the door. Sarena suddenly got an idea.

"But I might be." She opened the drawer that held the key, but it wasn't there. It was above the door, hanging by a nail. She couldn't reach it.

'Why do I have to be so small?' She got a chair and, with the help of her dagger, knocked it off the nail and into her hand. Placing it the tiny door's keyhole, she held her breath and closed her eyes as she unlocked and opened it. When felt wind against her face, she opened her eyes to see the tunnel with the other door at the end. She smiled.

"I knew it was real." Looking around to make sure no one was there and tapping her sock to make sure her dagger was there, she crawled through the door. She didn't notice the cat watching her from the drawing room window. It jumped away with a look of disappointment. Sarena opened the other door to other drawing room and walked into the kitchen. The Other Mother wasn't there, instead there was a table full of food and a box with a note for her on it.

_Dearest Sarenaty,_

_Miss Spink and Miss Forcible have invited you downstairs after lunch. I hope you like the new outfit I made you._

_Love, _

_Mother_

She opened the box to find a new sweater, pants, and boots. They were very nice and it was a little chilly wearing her uniform's skirt all the time. Not to mention, their blue color reminded her of Leo. After she ate, she changed into her new outfit in her room, placing her uniform gently into her shoulder bag that she had carried around with her that day. She wasn't going to leave a reminder of her home behind. A little while later, she walked out of the house and headed towards the basement when she heard a meow coming from the roof. She looked up and saw a cat like the one in her world.

"Hmm, Wybie's got a cat like you at home," she said as it leaped onto the fence near the basement. "Not the quiet Wybie. The one that talks too much. You must be the other cat." What came out of its mouth next shocked her.

"No," It said. She gasped. "I'm not the other anything. I'm me." Okay, now she was confused.

"Um…I can see you don't have button eyes, but if you're the same cat, how can you talk?" she asked following it to the fallen log in the back.

"I just can." It replied.

"Cats don't talk home."

'Unless their mutants,' she thought. 'But that's not possible here.'

"No?"

"Nope." It leapt onto the log.

"Well, you're clearly the expert on these things. After all, I'm just a big fat wuss puss." Sarena barely remembered calling it that. Now it was clear, something was defiantly wrong with her.

"Come back. Please? I'm sorry I called you that. I really am. I just don't know what's wrong with me these days." Its ears perked her way.

"What do you mean?" She sat on the log.

"Well, for one, I'm usually nice to cats, all animals actually. I used to have a cat back home, well I guess you could say I grew up with animals." It came down by her side.

"Go on." She sighed.

"My family, my four brothers, father, and cat, disappeared last week. Ever since then I haven't been myself." A thought came to her head. "How'd you get here?"

"I've been coming here for a while." It suddenly disappeared as it went behind a root and suddenly leapt out of the hole it the log next to her. "It's a game we play. She hates cats and tries to keep me out." It stuck its head in the hole and it came out in the other half of the log's hole on the other side of the walkway. "But she can't, of course. I come and go as I please."

"The Other Mother hates cats?" she asked walking up to it.

"Not like any mother I've ever known." It laughed as its body rejoined it.

"What do you mean? She's amazing." It was true. Sarena was starting to trust her, if only a little. The cat began to climb up the log's branches to the roof.

"You probably think this world is a dream come true, but you're wrong. The Other Wybie told me so."

"Okay, first off, the only dream come true I'll ever have is if my family is returned to me and second, that's nonsense. He can't talk."

"Perhaps not to you. We cats, however, have far superior senses then humans, and can see and smell and…" it trailed off. If though hearing something. "Shh! I hear something. Right over…" It ran off with a meow.

"So can I," she mumbled at the cat's comment on senses. She noticed the lights coming from the basement and walked down to it.

* * *

Okay, first off, this is not going to be the only story I post this month. School is out next week and since...I don't have a job...T.T I'll have a lot of free time to do this.

Mikey: Sorry these authoress notes are so short, but she's doing this at like 5 in the morning and can barley see her keyboard.

Raph: Read and Review!

**All: Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, I've decided on a new system for the summer, untill school restarts in September I'll put up as new chapter of 'Coraline' followed by a new chapter of...smething else. Now you may be asking, why 'Coraline'? ...because it's the easiest to do and because I want to get it over with already. This month's other chapter will be for 'Honor Council' so if you've been waiting for a new chapter of 'Valentine's Day Spell'...stop. At this rate I'll be finished with it when I get my PhD and who knows if I'll still be writing these by then.

**Well maybe if you weren't making those anime reviews...**

They're fun to make, and anime is something I love.

Don: Or if you didn't keep watching Linkara's Power Rangers analasis videos, we won't have this problem.

Hey, those Power Ranger videos were worth every second!

Raph: Disclaimer: She owns nothing.

Coraline, Sarena Style

Chapter 7

The basement was dark, but had a warmness to it that prevented her from her fear. As she passed through thick red curtains, a flashlight shined in her face. Squinting her eyes, she saw one of Miss. Spink and Forcible's dogs with buttons eyes. It circled her, sniffing, and led her down the ailes, all of which were filled with buttoned eyed dogs, to an empty seat in the front next to the Other Wybie before scampering off.

"Hey Wybie," she whispered as she sat down. The music began playing and the curtain went up. Among the things on stage, the Other Miss. Spink came out of a fish, making her look like a mermaid. She began to sing.

_I'm known as the siren of all seven seas  
The breaker of hearts by the bay  
So if you go swimming with bowlegged women  
I might steal your weak heart away_

The scene changed from the sea to the shore as she and Other Wybie clapped. The Other Miss. Forcible popped out of a shell wearing…something she was sure Kimra would want to dress Sarena in in front of Leo. "Oh my gosh," she whispered, suddenly getting a flashback of a certain Halloween when Kimra put her in an incredibly provocative witch costume while Leo was sharing her body.

_A big-bottomed sea witch may bob through the waves  
And hope to lead sailors astray  
But a true ocean goddess must fill out her bodice  
To present an alluring display_

They clapped again. The two women began switching scenes quickly as they began to fight.

_Beware of old oysters too large in the chest  
Let's banish them from the buffet  
I'm far more nutritious_

_You smell like the fishes_

_Did I hear a banshee?_

_You're sea green with envy_

_The mermaid enchantress_

_No, I, Birth of Venus_

**_Will send sailors swooning…_**

The set began to fall apart as the both sang. The Other Forcible finished.

_…All day._

The set collapsed as the curtains closed. Other Wybie gave a shrug as if to say "oh well". A dog then pushed a bucket of water on to the stage. The spotlights rose above the stage to the Other Spink and Forcible on two diving bored. Other Miss. Forcible's wig was gone.

"I can't look," she said covering her eyes. Other Wybie patted her shoulder to get her to look.

"Ready to break a leg, Miriam?"

"Our lives for the theater, Apirl?" The two began to jump and on the second jump, they unzipped themselves to reveal two young beautiful women, identical to the ones in all the posters in the real Spink and Forcible's home. The two grabbed trapezes above them and began to perform a routine while reciting from, if Sarena remembered correctly, Shakespeare's Hamlet.

_What a piece of work is man!  
How noble in reason!_

_How infinite in faculty  
In form, in moving how express and admirable!_

_In action like an angel_

_In apprehension how like a god!_

It was then that they swooped down and pulled Sarena with them.

_The beauty of the world!_

Sarena laughed as she was tossed between them. It felt like she had her old abilities back, flipping around the rooftops or with the gymnastics club, or even when she did a performance similar to this with Peej for the school talent show some years before.

_The paragon of animals!_

A dog licked her nose as the pasted a balcony seat. She somehow ended up on the metal structure holding the trapeze as the Other Spink and Forcible dived into the barrel of water. Her grip slipped and she began to fall as the two came back out. Other Spink caught her with one hand with her balancing on it. Wybie clapped and threw her a rose which she caught. For a moment, she felt like her old self and she was back home, winning the National Martial Arts tournament again.

She and Wybie climbed the stairs out of the basement where Other Mother and Father were waiting at the top.

"Hey there."

"Was it wonderful, dear?" Other Mother asked.

"Oh, yeah. They swooped down and pulled me right out of my seat," Sarena answered, genuinely excited. She didn't notice the sad face on Wybie as he followed the Other Mother and Father to the porch. "Spink and Forcible, only they weren't old ladies. That was just a disguise. But then, I was flying through the air, and it was…"

'like déjà vu'

"…It was magic."

"You do like it here, don't you, Sarenaty?" Other Mother asked.

"Uh-huh," she answered. It was true, this place was like heaven. It made her feel so much better than she had recently. Other Mother led her into the house. "Good night, Wybie," she called to her friend. As she went inside, she didn't see Other Mother try to get Other Wybie to smile as she closed the door.

"You could stay here forever if you want to," Other Mother told her. She ignored the jolt she got as Other Mother touched her shoulders.

"Really?"

"Sure," answered Other Father. "We'll sing and play games, and Mother will cook your favorite meals." They led her to the dining room.

"There's one tiny little thing we need to do," said Other Mother pulling out a chair for her.

"What's that?" she asked sitting down. Other Father pushed in her chair.

"Well, it's a surprise." He sat down as Other Mother handed her a present.

"For you, our little doll," she said. Sarena opened it. Inside were two black buttons, a spool of black thread, and a needle. The good feeling inside of her began to dim again. "Black is traditional. But if you'd prefer pink or vermillion or chartreuse, though you might make me jealous." She tapped her newer button eye. Sarena was now deathly afraid. She knew what all those jolts were now. It was like when she was trapped in her dream, she was cut off from her brothers, but they were still connected to her. They had been sending powerful warnings to her, warnings that, under normal circumstances, would've ended with Leo taking over her body.

"No way!" she pushed the box away. "You're not sewing buttons in my eyes!" Other Mother caught it.

"Oh, but we need a "yes" if you want to stay here," she said pushing the box back towards her. Other Father picked up the needle and tapped the tip.

"So sharp you won't feel a th…" Other Mother kicked him under the table to shut him up. "Ow!" She picked up the box.

"There, now. It's your decision, darling. We only want what's best for you." She held the box in front of the frightened girl. Sarena got out of her chair.

"I'm going to bed. Right now!" They looked at her confused.

"Bed?"

"Before dinner?"

"I'm really, really tired. Yeah." She faked a yawn. "I just need to sleep on things." She walked towards the doorway.

"Well, of course you do darling. I'll be happy to tuck you in," Other Mother said as she put down the box. Sarena turned to her as backed towards the stairs.

'Oh, no, thanks," she replied. 'You've done so much already." As she turned to the stairs, Other Mother was already in front of her.

"You're welcome. And I…" she paused and grabbed Other Father. 'We aren't worried at all, darling. Soon you'll see things our way." She gently brushed the girl's nose who flinched as the jolt returned. They moved to allow her to go upstairs. She smiled uneasily at them as she climbed up the stairs and when she got to the second landing, she dashed up the last flight of stairs to her room. As she closed the door, the swan origami flew up to her.

"What's wrong Sarena? Don't you want to play?" She started to gather up them and all the toys into the chest at the end of her bed, grateful that the furniture didn't move too.

"Hey!" She looked over toward her friends' picture. They had button eyes now.

"Where's your buttons, Princess?"

"You want to stay, don't you?" She slammed the trunk lid.

"I'm going home tonight, girls, and I won't be back." She piled all the furniture, besides the bed, in front of the door to keep the…whoever they were out. She didn't even remember why she had come to this world. All she wanted to do was see April and Casey again. If she was going to go home, she'd do it in her own clothes. She took off the clothes Other Mother made, and put back on her uniform. Pulling the covers over her head, she placed her bag under her and keep her dagger out. She wouldn't accidently stab herself with it, she could still manage that much, and it helped her feel better to know it was there.

'Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep.' She chanted in her head. The Other family's words rang through her head as she finally fell asleep.

S_arena!_

_Leo!_

She remembered now, that was why she came to this world, to find her family. Leo's voice was louder now.

_Leo?_

_Something was weird, she was in her mermaid form, something she hadn't done since before her family disappeared. She could see Leo floating in front of her, he was unconscious._

_"Leo!" she cried. She swam towards him, but just before she could reach him something grabbed her arm. She turned around, it was the Other Mother, but she looked nothing like April now or anything human for that matter. She looked more like a giant spider._

_"You know I love you," it said. She struggled against her, all the while reaching out for Leo as he began to drift farther and farther from her._

_"Leo!" Suddenly, Other Mother's grip on her left as a bright blue light blocked her vision. Something else gripped her hand, a three fingered something._

_"Gomenazai, Koi. Aishiteru." It was Leo._

_"Leo! Please, don't leave me! Leo!"_

* * *

Okay, look forward to the next chapter of 'Honor Council' sometime before the end of the month. I'll be leaving in the middle of August to go to a beach house, so I'll try to get both chapters for August up before then.

Leo: You could do this faster if you stop watching so much.

SHUT UP! WHAT ARE YOU? MY PARENTS!

Mikey: Read and Review

**All: Later!**

...Now get out before I shoot you.

**All, but Aneras: _leaves_**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I finally got this done! I've been doing a lot of stuff this month that I have to do before the 1st which is when I get back to school...unfortunately. This will be the last time you see this story at least until after I've updated a few more of my stories.

_**opens her mouth**_

If the words "stop making anime reviews" come out of your mouth, I will wack on the head with a leak and put Raph in a dress.

Raph: What did I do?

I just don't like you.

Leo: _holds Sarena to him _Disclaimer: She owns nothing. And if you so much as touch her...

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Coraline, Sarena Style

Chapter 8

Sarena could feel light hitting the blanket, it was morning. She was back!

"Apirl!, Casey!" She threw off the blanket and froze in shock. She hadn't left. "Oh shell." She curled into a ball, clutching her dagger. "I'm still here?" Putting her dagger back in its sheath and putting her bag back on, she rushed down stairs and tried to open the drawing room doors. They were locked tight, no matter how hard she tried to open them. There was no way she could open them with how she was now. She could have easily kicked it open in the past. She could hear piano playing in Other Father's study. When she opened the door, he was alone plucking keys one by one.

'He's not real,' she thought to herself.

"Hey!" She stormed over to him. "Where's the Other Mother? I want to go home!" She demanded. He turned to her.

"All we be swell, soon as Mother's refreshed. Her strength is our strength," he said. She looked at him confused. As soon as he stopped speaking, the gloves from the piano covered his mouth, seemed to reprimand him, and turned him back around before disappearing into the piano. "Mustn't talk when Mother's not here." The scene had shocked her a bit, but she quickly got over it.

"If you won't even talk to me, I'm gonna find the Other Wybie." If the cat was to be believed, she might be able to hear him if she concentrated hard enough. "He'll help me."

"No point." He turned around and pulled down the corners of his mouth. "He pulled a long face, and Mother didn't like it." The gloves shot out and forced his head to the piano. She gasped and rushed out the back door through the garden, off the property and didn't slow till she made it to the apple trees near the well. As she got further from the house, she noticed the less amount of details the trees had. She heard a meow beside her. She looked down, there was the cat.

"And what do you think you're doing?" it asked, walking beside her. The world began to disappear around her.

"Well, I'm getting out of here. That's what I'm doing." She noticed that the world was gone, leaving a strange white misty place. "Huh? Something's wrong. Shouldn't the old well be here?"

"Nothing out here," It answered. "It's the empty part of this world. She only made what she knew would impress you."

"But why? Why does she want me?"

"She wants something to love, I think. Something that isn't her. Or maybe she'd just love something to eat."

"Eat? Mothers don't eat daughters…I think."

"You think?" It pressed.

"I wouldn't know, I grew up with only a father and brothers. I'm sort of the mother of my family."

"Either way, I don't know. How do you taste?" It laughed.

"So did I."

"Hmm?"

"You said before that cats had superior senses, so did I before my family disappeared."

"Really? Why do you think they left? These senses of yours?" She thought it over for a moment. She thought to what Kimra had told her months ago.

"I've been told that I sort of feed off my brothers' life energies. Something happens to them, I'm unstable. They disappear, I lose my strength." The house came over the horizon and suddenly the color and world was back. "Huh? But how can you walk away from something and still come back to it?"

"Walk around the world," it answered.

"Small world." A tiny trumpet sounded and a mouse jumped from the bushes to the house.

"Hang on." It leaped at the mouse, trapping it. It quickly killed it and it turned into a rat with sand pouring out of its mouth, like a doll. Sarena gasped in shock. "I don't like rats at the best of times, but this one was sounding an alarm." It licked its paw. "Also, as for your earlier question. It seems like she went through a lot of trouble just to get you. Why do you think that is?" It took the rat and left.

'What?' she thought. She went back into the house and took and walking stick from the umbrella rack. Putting it through the handles of the drawing room door and using her dagger, she somehow forced the door open. The lights were off, but the light from the hallway shone on the small door. As she moved towards it, a bug shaped wardrobe moved in front of the door and sat there. When the room illuminated, the room was now completely bug themed.

"They say even the proudest spirit can be broken with love." The couch turned to reveal the Other Mother sitting on it. The door closed behind Sarena and a bug shaped chair forced her on it and over to the couch. Other Mother chuckled. "Of course, chocolate never hurts. Like one?" A bug came up to her with a box. She took it and opened it, offering it To Sarenaty. Inside were beetles. "They're cocoa beetles from Zanzibar." Other Mother took one ate it. "Like one Case?" Sarena looked at her confused. A bird flew to Other Mother and ate it. It was just like the bird that she had seen outside of Casey's study days ago. Was it really that long ago? They really thought that April and Casey were her parents and that she had said the bird was Casey?

"I want to be with my real family," she said. "I want you to let me go." The Other Mother shooed the bird away and put her hands on her hips.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" she asked. Sarena couldn't stand this anymore.

"April and Casey aren't my parents," she said. "My family is my brothers and father; it's been that way for years. My birth mother abandoned me when I was born. I don't know who you think you are, but you aren't my mother."

"Apologize at once, Sarenaty!" Other Mother demanded. Sarena glared at her.

"No."

"I'll give you to the count of three. One." She began to grow, her face thinning, her neck lengthen as did her arms. She now towered over the teenager, barely looking like April. "Two, Three!" She grabbed the girl's nose and dragged her to the hallway mirror. Sarena tried to struggle, but her efforts were futile. When Other Mother threw her at it, on the other side was a dark room. She leaned into the room and said "You may come out when you've learned to be a loving daughter." before leaving. Sarena tried to get back through, but was met with only a wall. She was freaking out in the dark and this time, she didn't have her Leo doll with her, much less any of her brothers. She heard ghostly moaning behind her and gasped in shock when she saw light coming from a bed in the corner. There was a large lump under the covers. "Who's there?"

"Hush! And shush. For the beldam might be listening." A girl's voice said.

"You…you mean the Other Mother?" She walked over to the bed and pulled off the sheet. Huddled in the corner of it were three ghost, a boy and two girls. "Who are you?" The boy floated over to her.

"Don't remember out names, but I 'member my true mommy," He said. He sounded like he was, maybe five or six.

"Why are you all here?" All three were now in front of her.

"The beldam," they answered. They began to float around her.

"She spied on our lives through the little doll's eyes," said the shorter girl.

"And saw that we weren't happy," added the boy.

"So she lured us away with treasures and treats," said the taller girl who had first spoken.

"And games to play," added shorter girl.

"Gave all that we asked." The boy

"Yet we still wanted more."

"So we let her sew the buttons," said the taller girl as she floated through Sarena. As she did, Sarena could feel all the sorrow and sadness that was inside her.

"She said that she loved us." The boy

"But she locked us here." The taller girl.

"And ate up our lives," They all said. Sarena shook away her fears that were trying push forward and paralyze her.

"Well, she can't keep me in the dark forever." Her voice was trembling, so she inhaled a few times to calm her rapitedly beating heart. She turned to the entrance. "Not if she wants to win my life." She turned back to the children. "Beating her is my only chance."

"Perhaps, if you do win your escape," said the shorter girl. "You could find our eyes."

"Has she taken those too?"

"Yes, miss and hidden them."

"Find our eyes Sarenaty, and our souls will be freed," said the boy.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"He told us," they replied. He?

"The Other Wybie?"

"No, your brother." What?

"My brother? Which one?" She had to know.

"Listen with your heart, you'll find him." Sarena closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. She dimly felt something wrap around her waist and something rest on her shoulder.

"…rena." She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Leo." Tears came to her eyes. She had found him, he was there. **She** had put him there. Sarena's eyes burned red at this knowledge, but when she felt pressure on her lips she knew that Leo was kissing her. She kissed him back.

"I knew you'd hear me." She could barely hear him. He wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know."

"Come with me," she said.

"I can't, if I go out there I'll die." A thought came to her.

"You used my body once Leo, use it again. I'm always yours." They kissed again. Even with her limited magic she could still feel her soul pulling Leo into her body. She almost collapsed from the strain of using her magic.

'Sarena, are you alright?' She could hear him again. She could feel his presence fill her. Their link was restored.

'I'm fine Leo, never better.' She cried again. She wiped her tears and turned back to the children.

"I'll…We'll try." She smiled at them. At that moment, hands grabbed her and pulled her out of the room. She felt Leo take over her body and he pulled her would be assailant off of them and pulled the oven mitt off their head. It was the Other Wybie and he had two stitches at the corners of his mouth to make him smile.

'Wybie?'

Leo his hands away from his face, as he had covered it, and pulled the stitches off.

"Did she do this to you?" he asked in her voice. "I hope…" Wybie shushed him and took them to the drawing room. They pushed over the "bugdrobe "which fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Sarenaty? Is that you?" Other Mother's voice came from upstairs.

"Let's go!" he whispered. He opened the door, the passage way was now full of toys cover with cobwebs.

"Sarenaty!" Leo took Other Wybie's arm.

"Come on! She'll hurt you again." He wouldn't budge. Other Wybie took off his glove and blew. His hand was made of sand. "Thank you for taking care of her," he said in his own voice.

"You're welcome, now go and keep her safe." With Leo here, she could feel some of her abilities coming back, such as her hearing. She could hear him like he was talking right in front of her.

"Sarenaty! How dare you disobey your mother!" Wybie pushed him in and shut the door. Leo quickly ran down the tunnel to the other door. "Sarenaty!" After pushing through many cobwebs, he tore through the door, closed it, and locked it behind him. It was only then that he let Sarena back in control.

"I'm home!" she called brushing the cobwebs off of her.

* * *

Okay, now that that's out of the way. I will be putting out something on the 28th to comemorate my 2nd Year Anneversery of Fanfictions...Unfortunatly, it will not be a TMNT fanfic because I couldn't make one in time. Instead it will be a fanfic of "Kuroshitsuji" or as it's known here in the states "Black Butler". Look it up if you don't know it, if you do, I will state this. The Sarena is Ciel as a teenaged girl. Little warning for you. It's basically a transcript of the first episode, but I will add in little new elements and, if I feel up to it, I will put out new chapters for it.

Mikey: Guess that means we can take a break.

Also in honor of my 2nd year, it will be hosted only me...

**All but Aneras: Yes!**

...and Sarena.

**What! Why me?**

Because when I started this two years ago it was just me and you, so you're along for the ride as well.

**But you said it wasn't a...**

So what? Oh, and you're wearing a victorean style dress._ holds it up, it looks almost like the one she dressed Raph in, but green and white and with less frills. _Later!

**...help**


End file.
